WalMart plus , all the WalMart plus more
by lunaofthesky
Summary: The Cullens have destroyed Wal-Mart, the world is lost...or is it? Esme and Carlisle have decided to teach the "kids" some responsibility by making them work at their new store that they have fondly christened Wal-Mart plus .
1. WalMart plus Preview

ALICE POV

I pulled the blue polyester vest on over my Versace blouse and shuddered. "Why do we have to wear these nasty vests anyway?" Edward looked over at me and glared. "Somebody's testy." Now Bella was glaring at me too. Rosalie looked over with an exasperated air. "Alice, you already know why we're here, so just shut up!" "Yeah, I know." Jeeez…I would have thought that Carlisle would have understood. Destroying Wal-Mart had been a complete mistake! An ACCIDENT! But apparently Carlisle and Esme didn't see it our way. We have been forced to work at their idea of a store, a store they have christened Wal-Mart plus (All the Wal-Mart plus more). Bella was the only one of us who actually chose to be here, but we knew she would choose to be anywhere that Edward was, so we weren't surprised. "Welcome Wal-Mart plus shoppers." Oh great, here we go…


	2. WalMart plus ch2

ALICE POV

The stupid vest was itching like flannel undergarments on a hot summer day- that's an expression Esme likes to use. I looked down at my nametag, urg…. I look undead (no pun intended). Honestly, do Carlisle and Esme think we were going to get many customers? 3 pm and we haven't even had…. oh this is going to be good. I found Edward in the feminine care aisle- I didn't ask, he didn't tell- and he grinned at me. "I'll go get everybody, you find Bella. This is going to be more fun than I believe we've had in a while." I giggled, "ready, set BREAK!" I quickly walked to the front of the store and took Bella aside, "hey Bella, can you go get the carts from outside? I'll man the service desk." She looked at me funny. "Just go, I'll tell you why when you get back." Now she looked nervous. "Don't worry, Edward knows all about it. "Okay…" Bella was just out the door when in walked our first customer. "Hi! Welcome to Wal-Mart plus, all the Wal-Mart plus more!" Lauren looked at me, "you work here?" "Yes ma'am, sure do, how may I assist you today?" She looked at me like I had a uni-brow, which I DON'T. She walked past me and went down the feminine care aisle, where a surprise was waiting for her. We knew Bella wouldn't like us playing with even somebody as rude as Lauren, but what Bella doesn't know (yet) won't hurt her (yet). I laughed to myself and headed for the manager's office, where the security televisions are. I don't want to miss a minute of this….


	3. WalMart plus ch3

EDWARD POV

Ah Alice- she is so evil. Everybody thinks she's the angel of the family, but I tell you that girl has the most conniving mind of us all. I stood in the middle of the feminine care aisle as Lauren walked toward me. I had taken of my vest and Rosalie had fixed me up so I looked "exceptionally magnificent." As Lauren pretended not to notice me I walked up to her and pointed at the shelves, "which brand works best for you?" She was freaking out, it was quite funny, but she stated coolly, "don't you think that's a little inappropriate Cullen?" But she was blushing already, and my part of the plan was almost done. I walked out of the aisle and waited in the produce section, which I happened to know she would be visiting next. I examined some peaches as she bagged some tomatoes. She ignored me as she grabbed some peaches herself, and put them into a plastic bag. I turned around and looked ate her, "your peaches are quite nice." She stared at me incredulously, "excuse me?" "those peaches, they are the best in town." "what?" "you know, the fruit you just bagged!" I then proceeded to look at her as if she was crazy, and then abruptly turned around and walked away. I left her in a state of embarrassment and confusion. Normally, that would be enough, but as I said before- Alice really is quite evil.


	4. WalMart plus ch4

ALICE'S POV

It really is quite amusing to watch a plan unfold from a security camera. I really recommend that if you are carrying out an evil plan you should also watch from a security camera because you are out of harm's way until Bella barges into the room and starts yelling at you for making her go outside in the rain when you knew it was going to rain. Then you would have to explain to her, as I did, that you were busy and you honestly had no idea that it was going to start pouring. Then I had her sit down and I locked the security room door as Emmett and Rosalie went into action.

EMMETT'S POV

Honestly, Edward can be evil, even Bella can, but when it comes to a contest of the evils- Alice take the cake. She really knows how to make the embarrassment and pain last for a very long time. To this day I still can't eat any animals that have the slightest hint of blue in their fur. Me and Rosalie positioned ourselves in the next isle that Lauren was to walk down and started making out. Lauren was walking very fast, as though she _really_ wanted to finish up and leave. She came hurtling around the corner and ran straight into me and Rosalie. "Oops, sorry….oh" Laruen turned bright red. Rosalie smiled at her, "its okay." My turn… "Don't be embarrassed- you can join us if you want to." "What?!" Rosalie smiled at her again, but in a slightly more impish manner, "yes, join us Lauren- we do threesomes too." She turned around and ran out of the store.

ALICE'S POV

My plan worked perfectly, right down to getting her to run out of the store without making her purchases. A quick call to the police ought to do the trick! I turned to the phone and called the police, who proceeded to catch Lauren and drive her back to WALMART plus to return the things she stole- feminine products and a bag of peaches. To top it all off, as Lauren left the store Jasper came out, looking more dashing in his blue vest than any other could, and yelled out to Lauren, "All this because I dumped you?" Thus the humiliation was complete, and I couldn't wait for somebody else we hate to walk through the door. Working here may not be as bad as I thought.


	5. WalMart plus ch5

Ah Wal-Mart plus, it has been so long since I last wrote about you…sorry guys

Ah Wal-Mart plus, it has been so long since I last wrote about you…sorry guys! I'll have lots more time to update now that it's SUMMER!!

Bella's POV

Wal-Mart plus can be so BORING…even though I kinda chose to be here…but only because Edward's here. After Alice's slightly emotionally scarring attack on Lauren it quieted down a lot. We occasionally got customers we knew, like Angela or Mike, but never anybody that Alice had cruel plans to attack. Then Alice came and told me that Wal-Mart plus is closing early today. Then she told me I wasn't allowed to leave. Wonderful.

Alice's POV

I realize that we are supposed to be learning responsibility by working at a store, wearing itchy (and very ugly) polyester vests, and being nice to everybody who walks through the door. I know that Esme and Carlisle have only the best intentions, but really we are all just BORED. That is why I, Alice Cullen, have decided to close early and have a game night. I invited Tanya's coven down to join us- and I explained about Bella. Oh, here they come! "Attention Wal-Mart plus shoppers, we are now closing due to impending electrical problems. Please proceed to the checkout lines. Thank-you and have a great day!"

What games should I have them play? I would LOVE suggestions- and I will not write more until I get 'em! Actually I probably would anyway, but I would still love some suggestions!


	6. WalMart plus ch6

Thanks to those who gave me some ideas for this the continuation of this story-they will definitely all be used, just not star

Thanks to those who gave me some ideas for this the continuation of this story-they will definitely all be used, just not starting until the next chapter! I'm always looking for more- if it is a well-intended idea I will do my best to work it into the story!

Alice

I FINALLY got to take that itchy torture vest and I am sitting pretty in my under armor ensemble. ( I went shopping and I got matching outfits for me, Rosalie, and Bella- Then I got matching outfits for Edward, Jasper, and Emmett because I knew nobody else was going to do it for them :P ) I looked around at my team- they would have to do. Not the best team ever, but I think that we actually may have a shot at this. By "this" I of course mean the first fun-a-thon. I have devised a tournament to test the skills of our coven against Tanya's coven. Tanya's coven consists of Tanya, Denise, Lynette, Camille, Marie, and their newest member and only male ever allowed into the coven Jaques. They travel around the world as a team competing in all sorts of games with other covens- of course there aren't many of the same size, so their dream team often splits up. After their win in our last game of baseball I was looking for a beat down on them. Especially that Camille…she's more full of herself than Rosalie (and that's saying something), even though she's half as pretty. Oh, here they come then…hold on, where's Denise- and who's that with them?

Emmett

This under armor stuff is actually pretty comfortable- I should let Alice shop for me more often, she would really enjoy that…I'm not sure what Alice is really thinking about this little tournament though, surely she recalls the problem with Tanya and Edward. Bella is gonna flip out, and as funny as that might be…well, I hope Alice knows what she's doing.

Edward

ALICE!! I cannot believe that Alice would have forgotten the complications that arose last time we were visiting Tanya's coven. I will believe that she wants to beat them at something- especially after that baseball game…but she must know what happened with Tanya when I last saw her. There may not be a pleasant way to solve this. I think that Bella may become hysterical, as always, and she will probably hurt herself somehow…

Bella

Something is definitely up. Alice has her game face on, Emmett looks like he's trying to decide if something is funny or horrible, and Edward looks just damn uncomfortable. He's looking at me every couple of seconds like I'm going to have a mental breakdown…I don't know why. Tanya's coven is going to be here soon and he should be concentrating on….oh- Tanya's coming here. Edward is nervous. He better have meant it when he said "I prefer Brunettes"


End file.
